vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 18
Chapter 18 is the eighteenth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian confirms Ge Chen's claim, and she is verified by Li Tao and Zhen Mi. Next day she asks Min Xing Yan about his phone only to get the answer that he lost it a while ago. She tries to uncover the identity of the message-sender. She gets another message and is told to go to an abandoned place, alone. She finds Zhen Mi there, who tries to distract her by saying An Chou invited her, and when Yue Jian is not paying attention her, she attacks her. Zhen Mi turns out to be a Vampire. She wants to drink Yue Jian's blood but is stopped by Li Tao, who suspected her from the beginning and it is revealed that she is a Hunter. The two start clasing, and Li Tao's whip is stopped by Zhen Mi. Description Yue Jian can't understand why did he do that. If he was the culprit behind the death-cases, than he should make her look like the culprit and shift the blame from himself, yet he defended. The police asks her, and she confirms that she was coming from the library. Zhen Mi adn Li Tao verify it. They ask her if she saw anything strange and she denies it. In her dormitory room, she can't sleep, since she is holding back two pieces of information from the police: the symbol and the message. Next day she asks Min Xing Yan straight on. He answers that his phone got lost a while ago and can't find it. She doesn't know what to think about this case anymore. After sunset she leaves and is about to go back to her room, when she meets with Lin Xuan Chi. They chat about what happened but they don't have much time. Ling Xue Xiao arrives and scolds him for not waiting for her. She is angry and jealous of Yue Jian, and drags him away, as they are in hurry. They have to patrol the academy. She wanted to tell him the things about Min Xing Yan. She can't sleep, and decide to try and find out the person behind the message, so she sends a message inquiring the identity of phone owner. She gets an answer that if she wants to know she is to go to an abandoned building. She ponders about calling Lin Xuan Chi, but gets another message with an order to come alone. She goes there, and she finds Zhen Mi in the dark. When asked what she is doing there, she says that An Chou called her there. She points at a direction, saying that An Chou is looking at them. When Yue Jian turns her back on her, it is revealed that Zhen Mi is a Vampire, and she attack Yue Jian. She is shocked at finding out that it was the name of Zhen Mi An Chou tried to draw on. She attack Yue Jian trying to find out if her blood is tastier than An Chou's. But she gets whipped on her back by Li Tao, who turns out to be a Hunter. Li Tao suspected Zhen Mi from the beginning, and she is happy that she came there. Zhen Mi and Li Tao start fighting. She tries to whip the Vampire again, but Zhen Mi stops it with her hand. Category:Chapter